Sunshine Enlightenment
by SerineCeline
Summary: What begins is a somewhat typical Merrill moment certainly doesn't end as one. MerrillxBethany. Mature content. Language & Lemons.


_Authors Notes : Hi. Let's not say I'm back, and I won't promise on anything getting done (I sort of got bored of writing for a while and I just didnt even log in for like a year...) Uh...Yeah, so I thought I'd get this finished. This may have been a request? Idk xD. The name is pretty awful as usual, but I guess it sort of makes sense (Sunshine Beth's nickname, enlightenment = sexual enlightenment). As usual apologies for any errors, I wrote this whole thing on my phone and I always find it difficult to beta my own work. And onto the main event..._

**Sunshine Enlightenment**

_'Just how exactly do you do it Bethany?' _

It had started as an innocent enough question...

Bethany, as always, had looked on confused.

Varric and Isabela snickered, Marian facepalmed and Fenris raised an inquisitive eyebrow. She should have known something indecent was coming...

"Hmm?" Bethany gave the elf a quizzical look. "How do I do what, Merril?"

"Well, I don't mean to be rude," _here it comes..._"But your boobs."

"My...boobs?" Bethany looked down to her well displayed cleavage.

"Yes, you know? Your melons? Your jugs?"

Isabela snorted across the table, nearly choking on her brandy.

"Yes Merrill, I know what boobs are..." She looked back up to her friends around the table. Her sister had burried her face in her palms, Isabela was shaking with quiet laughter, Varric had pretended to be busy staring into his drink, and Fenris and Merrill were both staring at her chest. "I...I just don't know what you're trying to say."

"Well, I mean...They're so big and soft."

The table erupted into laughter. Varric slapped a hand to his face and Isabela thumped on the table, hooting loudly.

"But they look so firm and perky too." The elf ignored the laughter, and the all too obvious blush painted across Bethany's face. "They're so much better than mine..." She looked down to her own, smaller chest, before dropping her voice to almost a whisper. "Are they magical?"

"I'm crying!" Isabela whooped, all control seemingly lost.

"I..." Poor young Bethany was lost for words. "No? They're just...normal?"

"Ohh, well I'm jealous. They're bigger than Hawke's as well." She pointed across to Bethany's slim, and equally embarrassed sister.

"Maker, please don't bring me into this!" Marian could barely contain her fit of giggles.

"They might even be bigger than Isabela's!"

"Well now." The laughing ended abruptly. "I wouldn't go that far, kitten." The Rivaini pirate did not sound happy.

An awkward silence circled the table for a long moment, with Isabela's dark eyes staring into the rather confused mossy orbs of Merrill's.

The poor elf looked as if she was about to crack, until Isabela winked playfully.

"I'm just playing with you kitten!" She jibed, holding her arms out toward a beet red Bethany. "You're right! Look at them, they're glorious!"

"Oh I wasn't saying yours aren't nice too, Isabela."

"Kitten, please. We're talking about little Hawke's tits here, not mine."

Merrill smiled, beaming from ear to ear. She looked back to Bethany, who was fidgeting nervously. "Bethany?"

"Hmm?" She glanced up, her amber eyes shooting from Marian and back to Merrill.

"Do you think I could touch them?"

An abrupt scraping of wood on wood interrupted them, Hawke was suddenly standing.

"As lovely as this evening has been, I'm not going to sit and watch you all molest my little sisters tits." She said, her chair almost toppling over from the force she had pushed back on. Marian downed the half pint still sat in her mug in three short seconds, before slamming the pewter tankard onto the table and turning. "Goodnight." She said, before fleeing into the night.

Isabela laughed once she'd left, and Merrill looked expectantly back to Bethany.

"Merrill...I...There are people here." Bethany was dodging.

Varric cleared his throat loudly. "I'm gonna leave you kids too. I don't think my old ticker can handle it." He finished off his whisky and hopped down from the chair. "I'll see you around."

"And then there were four." Isabela looked to Fenris. "Unless you want to leave us too?" It was a non too subtle hint.

Fenris looked around the table for a moment, before nodding. "It does like I'm outnumbered."

"Don't leave." Bethany almost begged. "Please?"

Merrill nodded in agreement. "You don't need to leave."

"Hm..." Fenris glanced back to Isabela. "No, I think I will." He stood and nodded to them all, before turning and leaving.

"So!" Isabela banged on the table happily. "Now we can have a nice girly time."

Bethany shook her head nervously. "I think I'd rather just leave." She was a strong mage, with the power to kill dozens...yet friends were almost a new concept to her, and her social skills weren't particularly amazing.

"Oh don't be a party pooper!" Isabela leaned forward across the table, giving Bethany more than an eyeful of her own cleavage. "Besides, I was enjoying where this conversation was going."

"I don't know..." Beth glanced to Merrill, who was smiling sweetly at her.

"It isn't supposed to mean anything." The elf added, nodding to Bethany's bust. "I was only curious."

"It's just...well...I..." Bethany glanced around, the heat emanating from her cheeks like an inferno.

"Oh!" Merrill exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I forgot you were a virgin. Nobody's probably touched them before have they?"

The young mage looked down, ashamed and embarrassed.

"I didn't mean it like that." Merrill continued. "I think it's lovely that you are."

Of course she hadn't meant it to insult or shame; the elf didn't have a single spiteful bone in her body.

Bethany chewed the inside of her mouth for a long moment, only stopping when Isabela produced an unsurprisingly warm key from between her breasts.

"If you two want to continue this, do it in my room." She drank her brandy and stood. "I'm going to find some fun." The Rivaini turned and left, the tassels of her tunic flaring up to reveal her bottom as she span.

"Ah..." Bethany swallowed dryly as she watched the other woman leave, her eyes fixed on her all too delectable behind.

"She does have a lovely bum doesn't she?" Merrill piped up.

Bethany laughed, one of the first genuine laughs she had done in the eighteen months or so since they had arrived as refugees from the Blight; it was so innocent, so full of delight.

The elf looked at her quizzically. "Did I say something funny?"

"No Merrill, I just didn't know you liked girls so much. It's a surprise."

"Oh I like anything that's pretty...I think womanly curves are very pretty. Your sister's pretty too. Not as pretty as you though. I'm rambling again aren't I?"

"I like it when you ramble. It's endearing!" Bethany grinned, and the two women stared deeply across at one another.

"Would you like to go to Isabela's room?" Merrill asked, sliding the key from the table and taking it in her hand.

"Maker, yes."

The pair had barely gone ten steps with Merrill leading Bethany by the hand, before the former stopped and pushed herself against the latter.

She stood on her toes, pressing her lips against the younger human woman's.

Bethany resisted for a fraction of a second. Her head was fuzzy and her heart beating a thousand times a minute; but when she felt the elves tongue probing against her closed lips, she relented.

Merrill's tongue slipped hungrily into Bethany's mouth as the elf pushed the human against the closest wall; she tasted of the sweet red they had been drinking.

"Mmm," Bethany tried to pull away, but Merrill's mouth followed, always seeking out her soft lips. "People are watching!"

Merrill giggled quietly, and hand in hand, the two young women flowed along the corridor.

"I think this is the one!" Merrill stopped suddenly, pulling Bethany to a halt. She produced the key and turned it in the lock. "There!"

The heavy door swung open and the women poured into the room in one another's arms.

"Oh...wow." They stopped dead, taking in the lavish decor of the room.

Vibrant silks and deep velvets hung from the walls, in between the various maps and tapestries. The usual dirty floor of the Hanged Man was covered in lush carpets and thick rugs.

Bethany took four steps forward, into the centre of the room, unfastening her kerchief and letting it drop to the floor. A desk was to her left, covered in sea charts and compasses and sextants...the bed was to her right, soft and inviting. "Merrill..." She said, her gloved hands moving to the ties across each of her shoulders. Her quivering fingers loosened the strings, pulling at them until they fell free and the dress caught at the similar fastenings across her chest. Bethany turned on her heel, to face Merrill, and her fingers trailed down to the drawstrings at her bust.

The elf stared, rapt on the movement of Bethany's fingers. She swallowed, her mouth unusually dry, and her mossy eyes darted from Bethany's fingers, to her cleavage, and finally her eyes.

Time dragged on for an eternal handful of seconds as the human pulled at the strings, but finally the drawstring fell loose, and with it, Bethany's dress. The fabric caught after her narrow waist, pooling around her curvaceous hips. That is not what Merrill's eyes were irrevocably attracted to though, her eyes were drawn instantly to the girls black lace covered bosom.

"Is this...what you wanted to see?" Bethany traced a finger through the valley of her breasts.

Merrill nodded, slowly crossing the chasm between them. "I want to see them...naked." She touched a hand to Bethany's bare waist.

Bethany shivered at the contact, goosepimples spreading across her skin. She moved her arms back behind her to unfasten the clip that held the fabric in place, but Merrill's hands stopped her.

"Let me." The elf pushed Bethany's hands down, and reached her own behind her back. She fumbled with the clasp for an eternal moment, before it unclipped with the quietist of clicks.

The black lace fell free, and Merrill's eyes widened with a complimenting gasp. "Oh emma vhenan..." Merrill whispered, placing a hand across her own chest as her eyes drank in the glorious sight before her.

Bethany's breasts stood firm against her chest. Round and soft, they eclipsed Merrill's own at least twice over. The two mounds showed not one sign of aging, still blessed with the wonders of youth, and were decorated with two tiny pink nipples.

Merrill sighed happily, her eyes dreamily glazed over. "Can I touch them?"

"Yes."

Merrill reached one hand out. Slowly, tentatively.

The tips of her fingers touched the soft flesh and she felt Bethany shudder beneath the feather light touch.

"Please." Bethany's whisper was begging, desperate.

Merrill cupped the soft breast in her hand, squeezing gently. "Oh I'm very jealous..." She ran her thumb across the hard nipple, feeling each individual bump of her areola. Merrill smiled when Bethany whimpered. "Sensitive are you?"

"Yes..." The answer came as a raggedy breath, and even though the elf had barely touched her, Bethany could already feel the fire burning in her core; she could already feel her own dampness against her smallclothes. When Merrill placed a series of light kisses against her, Bethany felt as though she would melt.

Merrill caught the pink bud of Bethany's nipple between her teeth and pulled, nipping and biting as her hands roamed here and there; cupping and squeezing, kneading and plying the supple skin.

It wasn't until Bethany found herself sat on the bottom of the soft bed that she realised she had even moved.

Merrill was knelt before her, her lips, teeth, tongue and fingers all working on her. A hand left her breast and touched her stockinged calf. The hand moved up, fingers dancing along the silk clad leg as they pushed the dress up to Bethany's knees.

"Please Merrill, please!" Bethany didn't care how wanton or desperate she may have sounded, she just wanted...no, _needed _this.

The fingers darted beneath Bethany's dress and pressed against the dampness of her smallclothes.

"Oh you're so wet." Her fingers hooked beneath the sides of the lace, and Bethany pushed herself up to allow Merrill the opportunity to pull the black smallclothes down her tender thighs and past her knees. With a grin plastered across her features, Merrill's face disappeared under where Bethany's dress was piled at her hips.

A single finger probed at the tight entrance to her tunnel, and young Bethany heard an appreciative coo from the elf between her thighs. "You have such a pretty cunny, Bethany."

Bethany half snorted half giggled, the way Merrill spoke so matter-of-factly had always made her laugh, even when she was kissing a trail along the inside of her thighs. "Oh!" She shuddered, sucking in air as Merrill's kisses touched the pink petals of her sex. The lips were soft and gentle against her, moving higher until they found that little button of nerves just begging to be pushed.

Merrill's tongue flitted out, pressing against the bud, sending a series of jolts of pleasure through the humans body.

Whimpering, Bethany's fingers clenched in the silken bed sheets. "Oh Merrill!" She panted, moaning quietly as the elves tongue worked against her.

It became slowly aware to young Bethany as Merrill pushed two fingers into her tight heat, that perhaps the Dalish wasn't as innocent as she made out. As her fingers curled and glided across a particularly sensitive spot inside, it was all too apparent that she'd had a healthy dose of experience with women before.

Bethany watched, enthralled as the elf moved beneath her skirts, her talented tongue working in conjunction with her fingers. The tightening in her stomach had already started as the pleasure built, and she gasped and moaned as she sped toward completion. It wasn't moments later that she knew she was undone, whimpering and pleading for release.

With her head spinning and stars swimming in her vision, she came. Arching her back, Bethany peaked with a cry of 'Maker!' Her body spasmed and shook as waves of ecstasy washed over her body, leaving her a shuddering mess as she struggled to keep her thighs from closing shut on Merrill.

Panting hard, Bethany fell back into the silk sheets, giggling to herself as the occasional spasm pushed through her body. "Maker..." She whispered, her breath coming in heavy pants.

"Did you enjoy that?" Merrill had appeared from below her skirts, her mouth glistening and slick with Bethany's arousal. Pulling her fingers free she stood, climbing atop the almost naked Bethany. "You felt so nice and snug inside I wish I had a cock to use on you." She said in that tone of hers again, sitting astride Bethany's stomach.

"That was..." Sighing loudly in content, Bethany found it hard not to laugh. "That was lovely."

"Oh was it?" The elf leant forward, placing a trail of wet kisses along Bethany's collarbone. "I was hoping I still knew what to do." She trailed her fingers up and along the young woman's body, before pushing them between her full lips, still wet from her own sex. "You look as though you could just fall asleep."

"Mmm, I'll try not to." Bethany sucked Merrill's fingers in turn, before capturing her mouth in a passion filled kiss. Their eyes met once again for the longest of moments, amber against moss, and Bethany asked the question in the quietest of whispers. "Can I...return the favour?"

"Oh you don't have to." Merrill's fingers traced circles around the peaked nipples of the human girls. "I enjoyed that enough." She finished, adding kisses to the sensitive mounds.

Slipping away from Merrill's hungry attention, Bethany pushed herself further up the bed and finally rid herself of the dress that was still piled around her hips. Tossing it, along with her lacey knickers across to where her other unmentionables lay on the carpet, Bethany fixed the elf with a sly grin. "I find this most unfair." She said, crossing one leg to obscure Merrill's view of her nethers, and folding her arms to cover her chest from the attentive gaze. "Here I am, in naught but stockings." Slowly, one eyebrow rose as she stared across to the Dalish at the bottom of the bed.

"Do you want me to undress?" Came the reply.

"I do."

"My body is a lot less womanly than yours, I'll feel embarrassed besides you."

Bethany smiled, slowly shaking her head. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder Merrill. And I think you're just fine."

The elf beamed from ear to ear upon hearing that. "Oh you really think so?"

"Of course. Now get those clothes off!"

Merrill nodded and began the meticulous ritual of taking her robes off. She had forgone the chainmail she wore for their usual questing, choosing to just wear her leaf green robes instead. With practised and deft fingers clasps were loosened and drawstrings unfastened, and soon enough Merrill stood at the foot of the bed in a tight cotton bodice.

"Oh wow..." Bethany muttered, licking her lips. The bodice was strapped to Merrill like a leotard of black cloth and red lace trim, showcasing to Bethany all that the elf could offer.

"Do you like it?" Merrill's pointed ears twitched as she grinned. "Isabela bought me it."

Bethany chuckled richly. "I'll be sure to thank our gracious host. Now take that off too."

Turning her back to the young woman sprawled across the bed, Merrill worked on the straps of the bodice, letting it fall away to reveal her soft nakedness.

"You have a lovely little bum, Merrill."

Merrill looked back over her shoulder and winked, the wickedest of grins on her face. Bending at the hips, she heard Bethany's breath hitch in her throat.

When the elf turned, the human woman's lips parted in awe...because unlike Bethany, between her legs Merrill was bare.

"Well isn't that something..." Bethany muttered, swallowing loudly; her throat suddenly and inexplicably dry.

Merrill stepped, no, strutted forward; her hips swaying seductively from left to right. "Is this what you wanted to see?" She asked, running a hand up her body and across her small breasts.

"Yes."

"Do you...want me?" She moved closer, now at the foot of the bed.

"Yes."

Merrill leant her elbows forward onto the bed, lifting her knees after so that she crawled toward the human woman. "You want to fuck me?"

Time stretched on into eternity as Merrill crawled further up the bed. Her heartbeat thundered in her ears as she watched Bethany's chest rise and fall with each breath. She could see every minuet rivulet of sweat running down from her breasts and across her firm stomach. She could see the dark curls of hair peaking out from where she had crossed her legs to deny Merrill's prying gaze. Most of all, she saw her lips move in a soundless 'Maker, yes.".

They came together in the centre of the bed in a clash of kisses and storm of grapples and squeezing.

Flesh was nipped between teeth and bulged beneath groping fingers, and somewhere in the mix of things Bethany ended atop Merrill, pinning her struggling arms to the bed.

"Hah!" The younger of the Hawke siblings panted, dark hair falling down around her face in messy curls. "I've got you now."

"And what will you do with me?" Merrill asked, her chest heaving in breaths from the furious wrestle.

The corners of Bethany's lips twitched upward. "I'm sure I can think of something." She pushed her knee up between Merrill's leg until the silk of her stocking touched the cleft between the elf's thighs. "Maybe something like this?" She continued, grinding her knee against Merrill. "Maybe I should use my fingers?" A hand trailed down across Merrill's slim stomach and smooth skin until the digits found their target; pink lips just begging to be used.

"Please do." Merrill's head nodded as the fingers traced the contours of her sex. "Please."

"You know I quite like being in control." Bethany said, keeping the elf pinned with her weight. "I can tease you all day..." Her fingers drifted around Merrill's tight entrance. "Would you like that?"

Merrill whined when the slim digits dipped into her tunnel and quickly withdrew. "Please don't."

Bethany laughed, before capturing the others' mouth in a fiery kiss. "You changed your tune quickly." She said when she broke for air. "Do you want me to make you come?"

"Yes!"

"You want to come?"

"Oh please Bethany."

"Should I use my mouth?" She asked, licking a line from Merrill's lithe neck, down across one nipple and further south over the soft skin. "Don't. Move."

Whatever experience Bethany Hawke was lacking in, she made up for in sheer enthusiasm. She licked and bit and flicked and kissed, her fingers roaming Merrill's thighs and making the occasional foray into her wet heat.

The elf's hands were bunched in Bethany's raven locks and she squealed and moaned as the young human ate her out for all she was worth, her technique seemed to be 'do everything', and sure enough it was working.

Curling her tongue and pushing into inside of Merrill, Bethany's fingers moved to the bud peaking out from beneath its hood. The same one Merrill had payed so much attention to; the same one Bethany rubbed when she lay lonely in her piece of shit bunk in her uncles hovel.

A string of what could only be assumed as elvish expletives erupted from Merrill's lips when Bethany found her clit, slowly massaging in circles with the pad of her thumb.

"Is that good?" Bethany's voice came from between her legs.

"Elgar'nan!" Merrill cried out the name of her God. "Please, please kiss me!" As sad as she was to lose that exciting mouth, she wanted to stare into the human's eyes when she peaked.

Moving back up Merrill's body, Bethany rearranged the hand still between her legs; pushing three fingers inside whilst her palm pushed down against her clit. Their lips touched for a moment before they opened, their tongues sliding across one another's.

"Mmm-" Merrill pulled away from the kiss, cupping Bethany's face in her hands. "You're beautiful." A thumb traced the lines of her own facial tattoo's and their eyes locked. "I-I feel so close! I-I!"

Bethany caught Merrill's scream when she came, locking her mouth against the bucking elves'. The tight muscles around her fingers contracted and relaxed in powerful waves, and she felt Merrill's whole body heave with every spasm as her palm continued it's circular motion.

"Oh Gods!" The poor elf gasped when they broke for air, her entirety still reeling from the crashing climax. She twitched and writhed as the waves ebbed and faded, her mossy eyes still linked to the amber of the woman above her. "Oh Bethany..." She twinged again as her nethers reached a new sensitive height. "Please, I ca-" A second, smaller orgasm rocked her body and she squeezed her eyes shut, howling in ecstasy. "Stop..." She sucked in huge lungfuls of air with each gasp. "Please, its too..."

"Why Merrill." Bethany's voice was rich and demanding. "Are you considering giving up?" She focused for a moment, and a jolt of electricity splayed out from her fingers still inside Merrill, setting her off onto her third climax. "I can do what I want with you." She licked a trail up Merrill's neck and up to a pointed ear. "Who knew magic could be so useful here hmm?"

Merrill's head lolled and her eyes rolled back as she came once more. Her moans had been reduced to a pathetic mewling, and she quivered quietly against the human's hand.

"Oh I think four is enough." Bethany pulled her fingers free, and one by one pushed them between her own lips ."Like elderflower." She mused quietly, kissing the half comatose elf. "Are you still with us Merrill?"

She nodded weakly, laughing despite herself. "I never imagined..."

"Do you think you're the only one Isabela gives tips to?" Bethany pushed her own chest down against Merrill, the contact of soft flesh against her hard nipples sending tingles down her spine. "That was tiring though." She chuckled, rolling from the exhausted Merrill and laying beside her. Closing her eyes for a moment, she couldn't help but smile...

XoX

Bethany awoke with a start. It seemed she had dozed off; the moon through the high opposite window was lower in the sky than it had been when she had closed her eyes. A smile played at her lips, and she turned to find that Merrill was not beside her, and that intact she herself was pinned to the bed by dark vines wrapped around her wrists and ankles. "Merrill?" Her voice came out somewhere between confused and scared. Still sleep addled it was difficult to think.

"You were right." Merrill's voice came from the foot of the bed, and Bethany looked to see her standing, still naked. "Magic can be useful." She continued. "I can hardly believe I couldn't find a single length of rope in here...but then I thought 'Merrill, you're a Dalish mage, you specialise in earth magic. Why don't you just make your own rope?' Now obviously this isn't rope, but I hope it isn't chaffing?"

"No, its-" Bethany pulled against the vines. They were tight, but not painful. "They don't hurt. But...but why am I tied up?"

Ignoring the question, Merrill spoke on. "So I did find some interesting things while snooping." She waved her hips and saw Bethany's eyes widen, her lips parted in shock.

"What...is that?" Tied around Merrill's hips by a series of straps was a long shaft of polished wood in the shape of somebody's manhood. "Is that?'

The elf grinned, her ears twitching. "I said I wished I had one earlier. Now I do."

"Merrill that's too big," Bethany fought fruitlessly against the vines tying her to the bed. "I can't take that!"

"Oh I think you can." Merrill climbed onto the bottom of the bed, and with a motion of her hand the vines around Bethany's ankles moved apart, spreading her legs. "Remember to breath." Merrill warned as she maneuvered between the humans thighs. "You look so beautiful when you're vulnerable." She whispered quietly, taking the base of the wooden shaft in her hand and running it along the length of Bethany's lower lips, gathering the wetness there.

"Okay." Bethany gulped loudly, her attention rapt on the wooden cock. Her back arced when the bulbous head parted her tightness and slipped into her hot insides. "Ah its-" She hissed when it pushed deeper than anything before had, the grooved sides of the wood dragging along her nerves. "It's big!"

Merrill laughed, wrapping an arm around Bethany's left leg and lifting it into the air. Pulling her hips back and withdrawing the cock, it was slick with the girls wetness. "I thought you'd like it." Merrill pushed back in, further and deeper this time, driving Bethany down into the silken sheets as she hilted herself. "It fits perfectly I think."

"It hurt a little when you first did it." Fortunately Bethany's maidenhead had been gone for so long she couldn't even consciously remember losing it. A saving grace, it seemed. "Just be slow to start, please?" She pleaded with her big innocent eyes, and Merrill could do nothing but agree.

"Just tell me if its too much." The Dalish replied. _So much for being dominating. _Merrill set about at a slow pace, grinding her hips forward in a circular motion, letting the wooden cock stretch and fit to Bethany's strangling grip.

"That's good..."

The frame of the bed rocked and creaked beneath as Merrill's thrusts gradually became faster and harder, each push eliciting a soft moan from between Bethany's lips; it was music to Merrill's ears.

It had always been somewhat of a mystery to Bethany why people spoke about sex so much, or held it in such high regard. Of course she knew what an orgasm was, she did masturbate after all; but she never understood just exactly how much better it was when somebody else coaxed you to climax. Perhaps she would take Isabela up on that visit to the Blooming Rose after all.

Merrill's fingers roamed across the landscape of Bethany's stomach and to her breasts, massaging the soft mounds and pinching her nipples until she squirmed beneath the touch.

Their skin was hot to the touch, and each was coated in a fine sheen of sweat; miniscule rivulets running their course down the flesh.

Bethany's body moved in time with Merrill's thrusts, always pushing closer to allow the polished cock to penetrate deeper and hit all her hidden spots. She shuddered and moaned under the assault, her arms and legs still held tightly by the dark vines.

All conversation had long stopped, now replaced by the joyous cries of the human and the exerted grunts of the elf kneeling between her splayed thighs.

The pleasure had been building for a long time now, slowly waxing and swelling, until with an unrestrained cry of 'fuck!', Bethany came. She rocked and writhed against her constraints, her body twisting from left to right as her nerves exploded in a full bodied climax. Her lead became light and the room began to spin as Merrill refused to stop her deep thrusts, only giggling in between her pants and grunts, and she quickly forced her captive lover into another orgasm.

It all became a blur after that...

XoX

Dawns first light was creeping through the windows when Bethany slowly roused from slumber.

The silken bedding was piled smoothly around her naked lower half, and she felt the unfettered body heat of Merrill cuddled up to her side breathing softly as she slept.

It was hard not to laugh, Bethany thought. What began as a friendly drink with her friends ended in such an evening of debauchery...and it was amazing. She had always been worried about her first time, about doing things wrong, about screwing it all up. Thinking back on it now though, she couldn't quite for the life of her figure out why these had been such worries.

Her throat felt a little raw from the cries and moans, and she ached between the legs. Signs of a good night she supposed.

"Well well well." A sudden voice made Bethany jump, and she dived to cover up her exposed chest with the sheets.

Isabela leant in the open portal to the room, a key spinning on her fingers. "There's no need to cover up such fine tits, darling."

"Isabela! I-I."

"Shhh, shhh..." The dark skinned pirate stepped into the room, letting the door close behind her. "It looks like my two favourite girls had quite an eventful evening."

Merrill had begun to stir beside Bethany, and she sat up in the bed, rubbing her bleary eyes. "Good morning..." She whispered quietly.

A grin was slapped across Isabela's face, and she seemed to be doing all she could not to burst out laughing. Instead, her eyes scanned the room, stopping only when they found the discarded strap-on wooden cock at the base of the bed. "My my..." She unconsciously licked her lips. "Merrill, did you take our dear Bethany's virginity with that?"

The elf cocked her head, "What?"

"The huge wooden cock on the floor Merrill!"

Bethany could feel her entire body radiating heat as she turned beet red. "Please don't tell my sister!"

"Oh I won't tell a soul." Isabela sashayed across to the bed, dragging a nearby stool with her before sitting at the base. "So long as you tell me _everything._.."


End file.
